Heart 4 Heart
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: Naruto's first two days at school, with his enemy, whom of which he has the hots for. Crack? Prequel for Secrets. This is a good story. Konoha Elementary School. 'Tis cute and fluffy. 3 Chapters.
1. A Heart for a Heart

I came up with this randomly. I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own schools nor do I own ramen, still. When am I gonna own anything? I don't even have a pet yet.

4

Ah, a new school year. September. The worst month ever. All the little kids so perky they'll meet new people. And screaming when their moms leave them.

Konoha Elementary. Naruto's new school. He walked in the front entrance with Iruka-sensei, his caretaker. Naruto's parents died when he was a baby. Iruka was a teacher at Konoha Elementary. Naruto was always fond of Iruka. He thought of him as a dad.

Naruto walked in. He was only 8. Until then he had always been homeschooled by Iruka since he was 6. Naruto looked around. He had never been around so many people. He was new to crowds. But he wasn't new to people. He felt comfortable. He knew lots of people. Sasuke was entering now. Naruto looked back at the young Uchiha.

He was fighting against Itachi, his elder brother. "Nii-san, let me go!!" "No, Sasuke, you need this. The people here teach you how to be smart." Sasuke eyed him. "Can't I just read books?" "No, Sasuke. Besides, they have more than books here. They have people who can help you learn." "That's what they had back at my old academy.." Sasuke whined. He obviously didn't want to meet new people.

"Sasuke, that was a private school. This is a public school." Itachi clarified. Sasuke grimaced, and stared off. "Iruka-sensei? How come people don't like to meet other people?" Iruka turned to his little child. "Well, they do. It's just, some people tend to be shy." Naruto stared back at the younger boy. This time the other boy eyed him. He smirked evilly. Not a good sign when an Uchiha smirks. Ever.

Sasuke ran fast, and Itachi lost his grip. Sasuke ran straight for Naruto, pushing anyone else out of his way. A few feet away, he jumped and prepared to glomp him. Shuffle. Thud.

Sasuke looked up at the other boy from the floor. Naruto was smirking back at him. Not a good sign when an Uzumaki smirks either. Sasuke didn't know that. Naruto jumped on him. Iruka wasn't even holding his hand, so it wasn't that hard. Naruto took his hair in his hands. Sasuke did the same thing. Wrestling.

Sasuke and Naruto knew each other from the park. They would fight like there's no tomorrow. Iruka and Itachi knew this had to stop. For the good of the young girls. Naruto pulled at Sasuke's ears, while Sasuke just kept pulling at Naruto's hair. Iruka, on the other hand was pulling at Naruto himself. As well as Itachi helping to stop Sasuke.

They finally broke apart. Naruto growled, with an evil smirk still on. Sasuke was smirking, but his lips were pursed. The boys obviously just thought it was fun to fight. They were only 8, so they didn't know any better. Naruto laughed. Sasuke stuck out his tongue. It was then that a new girl entered. Naruto and Sasuke looked over.

Her hair; bubble-gum colored. Her eyes; shining emerald. Her outfit; crimson red. A cute little 8-year-old. As well as another 8-year-old. _Her_ hair; blonde. _Her _eyes; soft periwinkle. _Her _outfit; plum purple. Both way out of their leagues.

Naruto and Sasuke looked back at each other. Smirks and all. They fought out of their caretakers' grips and glomped each other kicking, punching, pulling. The little girls couldn't help but watch. They ran over, and the little rosette yelled out a 'stop!' Their plan. They looked up at her, smirking. They got up. "What's your name?" Naruto said cutely, directing the question at both girls. "I'm Sakura, and this is Ino, she's my friend." the rosette said, her hands playing along with her words.

"I'm Naruto, and that kid's my best friend." Sasuke smiled, nodding. Iruka and Itachi were confused. 'Friend?' Don't you mean 'enemy?' Iruka and Itachi thought about this for a moment.

"You think they fight like cubs?" "Hmm?" Iruka heard Itachi's words loud and clear. "I mean, you think they fight like cubs do? Where as they wrestle for play?" Iruka pondered this. "Perhaps." He and Itachi were friends. Iruka was friends with all the other senseis. Naruto and Sasuke did eat lunch with each other sometimes. They did more frequently now that they were in school with each other.

Naruto's class was full of people: Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Hinata, Neji, and a few other people. The cafeteria was bursting with little kids. Laughter filled the cafeteria.

Naruto was sitting side by side with Sasuke, as well Ino and Sakura. Naruto drank up his ramen. Sasuke just kinda played with the noodles. Sakura talked with Ino, and barely ate.

Naruto smiled as he finished his ramen. "Sasuke, aren't you gonna eat?" "Nah, not hungry." "空腹ではないか。"(1) Naruto and Sasuke looked confused. Sakura noticed her mistake. "Oh, sorry, I'm from out of the country. I mean, you're not hungry?" "N-nah.." Naruto smiled brightly and looked over at Sasuke's noodles. "If you won't eat it, I'll eat it for you! I love ramen.."

Sasuke stopped playing with his noodles, and turned his attention to Naruto. "Okay, here." he said, boredly, handing the bowl of ramen over to blonde-headed boy. "Yes!! Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek as his delighted reply. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Ewwwww!! You sick perv!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The whole cafeteria went silent. They eyed Sasuke and Naruto just in time to see Naruto's lips on the Uchiha's cheek, before extracting them, of course. Even the teachers, who had their own table in the middle of the cafeteria, stared at them. Sasuke wiped his cheek with his hand, his shoulders stiff, a somewhat adorable scowl plastered on his baby face.

Naruto smiled, and ate away happily at Sasuke's offered ramen. Sasuke was staring at anyone but Naruto.

--

Okay, I wanna stop the story here. Just cause I feel like it. This is the prequel to this: /s/4557718/1/Secrets So, yeah, it obviously becomes a SasuNaru story. Read that first, before reading on to Chapter 2. I'm gonna try to make this a really longly chaptered story. Are those even real words? Lol, anyway…

'Tis cute, right?

1. Sakura's from Japan n stuff. I used an online translator. I translated it back, she actually says, "_It's not hungry?" lmao!_


	2. The Kiss Incident

Kakashi met up with the rest of the teachers in the teachers' lounge at the end of the day. If you're wondering how the school day went, it was completely normal. Up until the incident at lunch. But a little after lunch, it went back to normal. Well, except for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's sudden friendly attraction to each other, it was normal.

All the teachers were in the teachers' lounge, except for Iruka, who was just now coming in. All of the students had left by then. It was Iruka's idea to be without students though. They wanted to talk about the whole Naruto-kissed-Sasuke's-cheek-and-made-the-rest-of-the-school-stare-at-them thing.(1)

Iruka sat down in a big red bean bag with a comforter placed messily on top of it. Kakashi was leaning against the table near him. "So, about the whole thing with Sasuke and Naruto back there…" Kakashi started informally.

"Naruto's only 8 years old. He was probably just thanking Sasuke for the ramen he gave him. Didn't you see that Naruto had two bowls of ramen, and Sasuke had none. Naruto doesn't know any better. I take care of him in a messy way. He watches late-night TV, so he might've just picked that up from there." Iruka explained. "Yes, but 8-year-olds should be smart enough to know that kissing is for couples, or whatever." Kisame clarified.

Itachi rejected Kisame's retort. "No, Kisame, Naruto has been homeschooled by Iruka, who's still single. Besides, the kid watches late night TV like Iruka said. With all the stuff on Iruka's cable, Naruto's mind must be junked up with plenty more stuff than Iruka should ever want him to have. Sasuke knows, yes, but that's because he has parents who kiss each other every day. His mind can easily do the math. Naruto's just being an innocent little boy."

"I don't want that child playing doctor, especially not with other boys." Anko snorted. "I don't mind Naruto doing this, really, but I am worried about his influence on other children. If he starts dating Sasuke, and the other kids see, they'll all immediately conclude that it's okay to date other children. Either that, or they'll start to avoid the two of them, disgusted." Kakashi stated.(2) Iruka thought for a moment.

"We should let a few more weeks go by, see if they act indifferent, then if they do, we'll ask them a few questions about their sexuality and about their passion for one another." Iruka stated, hoping that the plan of his would work. "And if they don't?" Anko questioned Iruka's statement.

"If they don't," Kakashi answered her, instead of Iruka, "we'll leave them alone. But we have to make sure to keep an eye on them from then on. If one of us sees something suspicious, we ask someone else first about it. Then if they don't know anything about it, or something of the sort, you investigate. Depending on how suspicious it is, you should always question yourself or another, before getting into it. You never know what'll happen, so it's best to not go all Investigator Gadget on it. Be a Sherlock Holmes kind of person with this. Kids can be more tricky than you'd think."

"Of course, they have wide, imaginative minds. They're unexplored, so they'll get into kinds of stuff a more experienced person wouldn't." Itachi agreed. "Yes, exactly." Kakashi replied. "So, until, say, 2 weeks from now, we're keeping a close eye on these kids?" "A good third of us. We don't want too many people staring over at two certain young children. That would seem suspicious as well." Kakashi clarified. Anko nodded.

"So it's settled. For the next three weeks or so, me, Kakashi, and Itachi will watch over those two." Iruka stated. Kakashi and Itachi agreed, and everyone moved on.(3)

"Why are we the ones doing this Iruka?" Itachi asked. It was lunch time, the second day of school. Everyone was seated, including the two little innocent love monsters, a.k.a. Sasuke and Naruto.

"Because, I know Naruto more than anyone else, so I should easily notice when he acts indifferently. Like Itachi knows Sasuke. I also picked you and Kakashi, because you're both calm and sleuth, more than many other people." Itachi and Kakashi nodded as approval of Iruka's claim.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting unusually close to each other. It's like their lower sides were secretly glued to each other. Today's meal was Sasuke's favorites; tomato and okaka rice ball.(4)

Sasuke was happy out of this, of course. He didn't show it though, because the side of Naruto's butt was plastered against his. Sasuke stared at his meal for a moment, a content face, then looked at Naruto, with an annoyed scowl. Naruto smiled at him.

"Aren't you gonna eat? I thought you loved tomato." Sasuke looked back at his meal, and started eating silently. He couldn't help but smile a little bit when he saw Naruto was enjoying his meal, too. Until, of course, Naruto saw his smile, which made Sasuke frown.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called his name. It was the time which everyone was in the hallway. Sasuke found Naruto's hand out in the air, and walked over. Tripping on what seemed like air, Naruto blushed when his face fell in a navy blue shirt, that of a certain 8-year-old pissed off Uchiha.

"Naruto…" he growled. Naruto pushed himself off Sasuke's chest, and brushed off his little orange jacket. "What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto pulled him away hiding in the crowd. He hid in the broom closet with him.

He closed the door tight, as Sasuke retorted. "Naruto! What was that? What are yo-" Naruto struggled with the door handle, as his lips served their purpose, gently pushing against those of Sasuke. Naruto finally finished with the door handle, and let Sasuke lips take back their own action. Sasuke stood there, frozen, his eyes wide as ever.

"What the hell was that, Naruto?" "I kissed you, I know, it was an accident! I was trying to shut you up, and I acted before I thought, okay?" Sasuke blushed, and slapped the boy. "'It was an accident!!'" Sasuke mocked.

"Listen, Sasuke! Why have you been acting so mean today? You were nice yesterday." "Why are you asking? It's not like I've always been an angel to you." "I know, but… I kinda liked it when you and Sakura acted friendly to me. It felt… nice… I-inside of me.." "Inside of you? Wait, do you mean to say you have a crush on me!?" "What!? No, it's just I like it when you act nice, is all!!"

"Ugh.." Sasuke made an annoyed face, before kissing the blonde's cheek. "Wha… what was that for?" "You kissed my cheek at lunch, so I should make it even and kiss yours… I did slap you anyway." Naruto then smirked, and slapped Sasuke out of nowhere. "Hey! What was that for?" "You slapped me. I thought I should just return the favor…" Sasuke smirked. "I'm so gonna get you." "Oh, so that must mean you want me, then?"(5) Sasuke blushed at the boy's retort. They continued, knowing none the wiser that they were being watched…

--

OMG, cute, huh? I LOVE IT!! First Date, Chapter 3 is going to be put up soon, if one of you out there is reading that story, by the way.

1. Lol nice name.

2. That's kids for you.

3. Er, I forgot what to put here.

4. I read that on the official Naruto website. I love tomatoes too.

5. I love that line.


	3. I Love You

Omg, I am so damn distracted right now. I'm listening to 'The Bad Touch.' What!? It's a distracting song…

--

Security cameras are always placed in odd places, you know… like in broom closets. It was all caught on tape. Their little 'accidental' kiss. The slapping. And their talking.

"It's only been the first day, and they've both acted indifferent. That's just weird. Do you think we should confront them?" Iruka complained to Kakashi. "Already? Ugh, perhaps. Itachi, you take care of Sasuke, Iruka, you go for Naruto. I'll examine the answers, and question you later." Kakashi clarified.

Ah, the end of the day. An escape from school and society. Unless, you're Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka went throughout the whole school looking for the two boys. They were in the boys' bathroom the whole time. What they were doing? Hopefully, going to the bathroom, like you're supposed to.(1)

Iruka fetched them up, and explained they were going to be asked a few questions about themselves. They were taken to different rooms. Sasuke was first. Kakashi and Itachi went into the private bathroom in the teachers' lounge. Sasuke put the toilet cover down and sat.

"Okay, first of all, do you like boys or girls or maybe just… someone special?" Itachi asked. Sasuke was silent. "Please answer the question." "Someone special…? Don't really have anyone I like-like." "Okay, do you prefer boys or girls?" "I don't know." "Well, let's move on."

"Would you prefer Naruto or Sakura?" Sasuke blushed and stayed silent. "Sasuke?" "Yes..?" "You're not answering the questions." Sasuke was silent again. "Would you rather do this with someone else, perhaps? We could get Anko to ask you some questions." Sasuke gulped. "Okay..?"

A few minutes passed, and Anko had replaced Itachi. "Okay, kid, you're gonna answer me, right?" Anko proposed. "Yes…" Sasuke said. "Alright, do you want Naruto over Sakura or Sakura over Naruto?" "I don't want to tell you, bastard." "What'd you say, boy!? I'm gonna slap you silly if you don't answer me correctly!"

"NarutooverSakura,nowstopbuggingmeyoubastard…"(2) Sasuke muttered quickly. "Oh, really? You like Naruto, huh?" her voice became sweet and amused. Sasuke's scowl that had been on his face for a while, turned into a blank emotion. He licked his lips. "Yes… is that weird? Cause I think it is… I mean, it's weird to like a boy, let alone Naruto… he's just… really cute and stuff.. He's a good friend too.." Sasuke trailed off.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Anko cooed, poking the tip of Sasuke's nose. "Shut up…" Sasuke said. "Let's have Naruto take a turn now, 'kay, baby?" Anko said sweetly. She was good with children, especially due to the way she basically has mood swings.

Naruto and Sasuke switched through rooms, taking a second or two to stick out their tongues with smiles at each other. "Naruto, honey, I want you to be honest with me, okay?" Anko pleaded. "Fine. Whassup?" "Who do you like more, Sasuke or Sakura?"

"Sasuke? I mean, what are you asking?" "Honey, I'm saying who do you want, who do you lust for, who do you beg to sleep next to you, and want to say everything to on the phone every time they call? Which one of them are you in love with?" Naruto was frozen, blushing like a tomato.

"Um… I… can I… skip this question..?" "Uh, if you can't take a guess, no." Anko said coldly. "I-I wouldn't say I'm in love with him, but…" "Him? So you like Sasuke? Well, he likes you too. He said you're 'cute n stuff.'" Anko said, putting air quotes on 'cute n stuff.'

Naruto giggled. "Really? He thinks I'm cute? He's…" Naruto stopped there, suddenly, blushing, as his hands reached for his mouth. "I didn't say nothin'…" "Course you did!! Now you were saying…?" Naruto blushed and tried to avoid Anko. "Uh, nothing."

"Honey, we have a video camera in the broom closet. When you kissed him, I don't think it was an accident, honey, was it?" Naruto blushed. "You saw that? I just… I like him, okay? I… love him. But I won't tell him, no! You can't make me!!"

"What if he were to kiss you right now? Tell me the truth, Naruto. How would you feel inside..?" Naruto blushed again, deeper this time. "I… would feel… sparkles, a-and butterflies, and… I'd feel happy, and cute, and giggly, and, and, warm and fuzzy, and stuff.." Naruto stopped, blushing deeper, smiling now.

"Awww, that's sooo cute!!" Anko cooed, flicking her finger downward at the tip of Naruto's nose. "Do you want to kiss him right now?" "N-no, please don't make him come in here. I just want to be friends for a while… okay?" "Okay.." Anko replied sweetly. She knew what Naruto meant.

For about a year, Naruto and Sasuke ignored the little first-two-days-of-school realization, and stayed just friends. They would give gifts on holidays, like Christmas, and not to mention, a little secret Valentine's Day present, which was just a swift, cute, little peck on the lips, to show Sasuke still kinda liked him, and furthermore, the warm hug he got in return from Naruto.

But they stayed friends, up until the little incident involving Sasuke's outburst and a warm and hot, 9-year-old kiss. But that, my friends, is another story.

--

WOO!! Okay, it's only 3 chapters, I know, but bare with me, I'm gonna make a sequel to main story which caused this prequel, which is the "another story" mentioned at the end of my story, baby. Here's the main story; /s/4557718/1/Secrets And the sequel is yet to be produced. So I thank you for reading.

1. I don't know many people who actually go to the bathroom at my old school.

2. TRANSLATION: "Naruto over Sakura, now stop bugging me you bastard…" lol that's a new word added to my dictionary on Microsoft Works Word Processor.


End file.
